Love's Secret
by Sunahu
Summary: Slightly AU. Caroline is ready to graduate and get out of the boring town that is Mystic Falls. She is ready to be free and wild, go to college, party, and figure out what she wants to do for a living. But what happens when a mysterious but gorgeous man appears in town, with the excitement that she's been craving for so long? Will it more than she bargained for? Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so I've been on a Klaroline kick lately. Caroline has always been my favorite character, and while she looks good with everyone, Klaus is definitely my favorite option for her thus far. I love Tyler too, and I hope I didn't make him out to be like too much of an asshole BUT, and its a big BUT, this is AU, and all the drama from the series does not happen here. Elena is not saved by Stephan, there is no car accident and her parents do not die, and I have extended the timeline to to how I imagine things would have continued on had all that drama not happened and if the Salvatore's hadn't intruded. Although the timeline itself might not line up with the series chronologically, that I don't care too much about.**

**Hence, Elena is still dating Matt, Vicki is still alive, Tyler is still your average asshole teenager jock, and it just so happens Klaus shows up under different circumstances, but still with a villainous agenda. I just couldn't get rid of the supernatural and make it completely AU. In my mind, the supernatural is part of the allure of Vampire Diaries, and I personally try to find stories that still have that side included. Don't get me wrong, there are some really good AU stories out there, but this is what I wanted to write.**

_**Disclaimer**:** Vampire Diaries is definitely not mine, but if this plot is as original as I hope it is, I own that!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Caroline had been on cloud nine all week. In a little over six months she will be graduating high school, and just a few days prior she applied to her dream college in California, with the hopes of being accepted with a hefty scholarship on top of that. She was finally getting over the left over feelings of her break up with Tyler that happened a few days before homecoming, and she had never felt freer. Well, besides when she first got her license, but that was beside the point.

In less than a year she would finally be getting out of this town. As much as she loved it, she still wanted more than to be stuck in the same town all her life like her mother. It's not that it was a bad town, it was just so _boring_. Nothing exciting ever happened, and quite frankly she wanted to see the world.

And the warm weather and sight of the Pacific Ocean sounded like the perfect way to start. She was ready to cut loose and go wild and enjoy the last few years of her young adult life, before real responsibility became a hindrance. Like a husband, and kids, and a mortgage.

She grimaced at the thought.

It was so hard to imagine herself married and with kids.

It _was_ something she wanted, but it seemed like it was closer than she wanted it to be. She had already decided she wanted to be married and have kids before she turned thirty, but that gave her only ten years of freedom. And ten years now seemed like such a short time… there was still so much the world had to offer that she wanted to experience. Almost twenty years alive and she hadn't been outside of her own town.

Just college itself could take up to eight more years of her life if she wanted to get her Master's.

And she wasn't even sure what career path she wanted to follow…

She knew she wasn't very book smart, but she sure are hell was driven and determined, and she knew she could be anything she wanted to be. It was just that not very many things appealed to her, nothing that intrigued or inspired her enough to put in that effort. She hoped college would put her on a path that suited her. Or who knows, maybe she'd have one of those life-changing experiences that would tell her where her passion was.

But that was all in the unforeseen future, and she would take it one day at a time. Of that, she was determined.

Right now was Saturday, the air was fresher, and she was ready to go flaunt her youthful spirit around town. She looked herself over in the mirror, fixed her black jacket, and walked out the doors in her white platform wedges.

* * *

She was not pouting.

She was totally not pouting.

And it did not bother her that Tyler currently had his arm draped across Jackie Aldwin's shoulders, or that every once in a while he would lean in and shove his tongue down her throat.

She had moved past that. She and Tyler were so over.

And she was not pouting.

Just another thing about living in a small town, the only place to get a decent meal and a drink was Mystic Grill, and it was impossible to avoid seeing anyone you didn't want to see.

And she was totally not trying to avoid Tyler and his new slut. Nope.

She sighed, and checked her phone for the millionth time in the past minute. She was supposed to meet Elena thirty minutes ago, and she still wasn't here. Noticing that Matt wasn't working, she had a feeling they were together, like they always were. How they were still together was beyond her, for someone who had never been in a relationship for longer than a few months, Caroline could not wrap her mind around it. She envied them, just like every girl in the town envied the power couple that was Matt and Elena.

Still, Elena was her best friend and she was happy for her. Her knight in shining armor would find her someday, and pouting until the day came would not solve anything. So instead of sitting in the table and fighting not to look at the couple in the booth across fro her, Caroline stood and moved to the bar instead where Vicki was cleaning glasses.

Vicki was not her favorite person around, but talking(and maybe bantering a bit to let loose some steam) with her was a lot better than the alternative of staying in that booth.

"Hey, your brother's not working today?" She casually asks, twirling the straw in her strawberry iced tea. Vicky throws her a semi-impatient looks as she does her work. Caroline knows she isn't her favorite person either, but at her work she couldn't exactly show it openly without getting fired.

"Nope, he asked me to take his shift since he had something planned with Elena."

Caroline groaned. Well, she had her answer. She is a little bit ticked, and this day is quickly going downhill. So she pulls out her phone, and writes Elena a ten-text message about the importance of having priorities in order, and best friends, and not planning a night out if you're going to be with your boyfriend you're attached at the hip with, or at least taking the time to call her and tell her about the change of plans.

"So, any chance you came here because you can't stand to look at Tyler with that girl?" Caroline is floored; sometimes she forgets that Tyler dated Vicki too, and that she had been the first girl Tyler dated after he and Vicki broke up.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot you guys dated before us…"

Vicki shrugged, her eyes on the glass in her hand.

"Small town."

Wasn't that the truth, it had been on her mind all day.

"Well, I'll have you know I am totally over Tyler…." But her voice waivered just the tiniest bit, and Vicki knew she was lying.

"He may be cute, but he is a total asshole, and he can date whoever he wants. Besides, in less than a year I'll be going off to college and being in a relationship would only keep me from having fun."

"Right."

Caroline sighed, knowing Vicki was seeing right through her.

"Okay fine, it bothers me a little bit. I thought if anything, I would be the one to move on first since I'm the one who broke up with him. But what can I expect from Tyler of all people? Whatever, I still mean what I said."

Vicki smirked slightly, glad to get the truth out of her for once. After all, that's the way she had felt when Tyler moved on to Caroline, and it was somewhat satisfying to see her in that position, even though she herself was over Tyler by this point. Besides, her sights were on someone else this time, even if he was a little younger than her.

"Well, for your honesty, and because I know how I feel, I can slip something in your iced tea if you want it, doesn't seem like your day is going to well."

Caroline was shocked, and gaped at Vicki.

"Are you serious?"

Vicki shrugged.

"I do tend to encourage bad habits, and at least you apologized to me when you started dating Tyler. More than that asshole ever did."

"Wow, thanks Vicki. Well considering how my day is turning out, I'll gladly take you up on that."

Vicky smirked and grabbed Caroline's drink, before making it just the way she knew how to give it the perfect kick.

* * *

She was just getting ready to leave when he decided to approach her.

"Hey Caroline, how are you?"

She cursed the name of every deity she knew and forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm good Tyler, what about you?" she asked in the most sickeningly sweet voice she could muster under the circumstances.

"Oh I'm great, just spending some time with my new girl," he grinned, and she really wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile of his arrogant face.

"Oh? You mean Jackie, right? Well, I'm happy for you, you definitely deserve someone like her," she said, trying very hard to come out the bigger person out of this situation, and hoping he got the double meaning to her statement. After all, Jackie didn't have the best reputation around.

His grin faltered slightly, before he frowned and walked away.

Caroline tried not to laugh as her chest swelled with pride at her victory, although she hadn't thought that it would be that easy.

"Old flame is he, love?" the British accent caught her off guard, and her head turned so fast she almost got whiplash. She was even more caught off guard by the chiseled jaw and blond curls and equally blond stubble on the man's face, his lean body covered by a black blazer on the bar stool next to her and the color of his baby blue eyes as they seemed to bore into her very soul.

"Excuse me?" she asks hesitantly, slightly nervous about this man she has never seen before in a town where she knows practically everyone.

"Only an old flame looks so disappointed when a beautiful girl says she's happy he's got a new girl," the man grins and Caroline tries not to think of anything at his compliment of her looks. After all, Caroline is well aware she is good-looking. She _is_ Miss Mystic Falls, and a winner of many other beauty pageants.

But this man is quite good looking himself, and looks like he just walked out of a Kelvin Klein commercial on top of that. Men like that always had high standard of beauty for girls, and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't flattered by his compliment.

So she allowed herself to smirk.

"Old flame would be right," she answers.

"May I inquire as to why he is not a current flame?"

She considers why or why not it is any of his business to know about her love life, but she assumes she is new in town, or maybe just passing by. She sees no harm in indulging him. After all, aren't bars the place to talk to strangers and spill all your dirty secrets?

"He got drunk at a party I told him I didn't want him to go to, and he ended up sleeping with another girl," she answers truthfully.

The man raises an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you say that is a little unfair? Alcohol is known for making people do things they wouldn't normally do. Maybe if he had been sober, he wouldn't do such a thing."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh, did I mention that wasn't the first time that happened? You can only blame alcohol so many times before you realize something else is the root of the problem."

The man chuckles, a dark chuckle that sends a shiver through her spine.

"Well in that case, you win this round, love."

"Well thank you, now if you don't mind me asking, who are you? This is a small town, and I know everyone. You, are a new face, albeit a very cute one, with an accent to boot."

The man grins, and Caroline is not embarrassed to encourage flirting. After all, he had already called her beautiful, and flirting with a very attractive male was something you simply did not pass up. Especially after seeing your ex-boyfriend with a girl clearly beneath your level, and needing a boost to your self-esteem, as well as after being ditched by your best friend to be with her boyfriend who she is in a perfect relationship with.

"You could say I am here for business reasons, following a lead," he replies. She eyes him warily.

"A lead…. For business? Are you some sort of hitman?" she teases with a playful smile.

He chuckles, the same riveting chuckle Caroline intends to hear a few more times before the night comes to a close.

"If I told you… I'd have to kill you," he says and grins back. Caroline laughs, feeling her day might just be salvaged after all.

"Well I'll have you know my mother is the sheriff of this town, and when you have a sheriff for a mom, the first thing she teaches you is self-defense."

"And I'll have you know, that if I _was_ a hitman, self-defense would never be enough to fight me off," he taunts back.

"Not even if I had pepper spray?"

He chuckles once more, making Caroline grin further.

"Well, maybe if you know how to use it right. But against me, it'd be no different than being sprayed with water."

Caroline laughs again and raises an incredulous eyebrow.

"Isn't that just a bit cocky? Not to mention unrealistic?"

"Cocky? Oh no, love. I am quite _confident_ that such a child's toy wouldn't hurt me the slightest bit."

"Okay bad boy, believe what you want to believe," she replies, looking away and feigning disinterest, but not managing to hide her grin and look back at him.

He is smiling, and he places a hand on her thigh beneath the bar, making her heart skip a beat. He leans in closer, so she can feel his breath on the side of her face.

"But, if you want… I can show you just how cocky I can be," he purrs in her ear. Caroline immediately flushes, suddenly at a loss for words at his hidden meaning.

Holy crap.

Was this really happening?

Was this stranger asking her to hook up with him?

Like right now?

And why did that turn her on so much?

Maybe it was the alcohol she had consumed, maybe it's the rush that's filled her all week long, and the longing for something new and exciting to happen that makes her confidence rear up and place her hand atop of his. She strokes it slightly, and her confidence reaches a new level when she pushes his hand closer to her core and looks back at him with a seductive smile.

"Is that a challenge?" she whispers.

She can practically see the lust rear up in his eyes, and she swears she hears him growl at her words, but her blood is ringing in her ears and she's not sure she heard quite right. He looks like he wants to take her then and there, and his gaze alone makes her feel like she's on fire. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the bar stool, practically flying out of the restaurant and towards the parking lot under the night sky. She barely has time to even look at his car before he pushes her against it and crashes his mouth into hers. She kisses back and pulls him closer before uneasiness creeps into her bones. She forces herself to pause and push him away.

"Wait…" she says.

"Don't tease me, love," he warns, and his hands grip her waist in a delicious way.

"I don't tease… I just have one condition," she says.

"Say it."

"No funny business."

He grins.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love. Unless of course… it involves a bed and perhaps handcuffs."

She frowns.

"I'm serious… I… I've never done this with someone I don't even know, someone that's not even from this town. I don't know anything about you… not even your name!"

"Isn't that how hooking up works? Half the time you don't who it is you're sleeping with."

Caroline's frown deepens, and she suddenly regrets her decision.

"Well I'm not that kind of girl. I very much like to know who I'm sleeping with, and I very much like to feel like I'm safe with them."

She tries to pull away, and he can feel himself losing her.

"Caroline wait," he says.

"How do you know my name? I didn't tell you," panic flares within her unexpectedly as she struggles in his hold.

"Caroline, please calm down. I heard the boy call you that when he came over to speak to you, I promise I won't hurt you."

She calms down slightly, wanting to believe him. After all, she doesn't know when he sat next to her, but he obviously heard their conversation. Why couldn't he have heard her name in the process? Maybe she was just being paranoid…

"How can I trust you?"

He frowns, trying to think of a way to reply to her.

"I swear on the lives of my siblings that I won't hurt you."

It comes out before he knows it, and he is more surprised than she is by his words.

She considers his words, wondering if he has any siblings to begin with, and while she wants to give in and believe him, she is still uneasy about the prospect of it.

"What's your name?" she asks softly. He seems to relax a bit, sensing her will weaken.

"Nik. Niklaus Mikaelson," he replies. She nods, believing him deep down. You can't just make up a name like that, and it seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Well….?" He urges.

"I… we still don't even know each other."

Instead of being frustrated like she expected him to be, he chuckled.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you," his tone was amused, and his expression soft as he looked at her. But he backs away and grabs her hand, pulling her to a nearby bench.

*"Take a chance Caroline. Talk to me," he sits on the bench, leaving room for her next to him and looking at her invitingly. She feels a smile creep up on her face at his antics and she shakes her head lightly in disbelief.

"Come on, get to know me! I thought that's what you wanted."

She still looked at him in blankly, and he smiles challengingly at her.

"I dare you."

She breathes in and purses her lips as she looks straight ahead and away from him, weighing the outcomes of her decision in her mind. He could very well be a psycho murder, although a very charming one, with an equally charming smile that makes her weak in the knees. Only a crazy person would be so persistent… but there is something so honest about his actions, and he has not given her reason to doubt him. Just because she doesn't know him doesn't mean he doesn't deserve the benefit of the doubt. And truth be told, she wasn't to give him that benefit of a doubt.

"Fine," she says and sits next to him.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" she asks, unable to hold back a smile at the way he is looking at her, like she is the only girl in the world and he hasn't seen another woman in years.

"I want to talk about you," he says, and she scoffs lightly at how bad of a pickup line that sounds.

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."*

She rolls her eyes, but it seems her mouth is frozen in that amused smile.

"Just so you know, I'm far too smart to fall for cheesy pickup lines."

He grins back.

"Well, that's why I like you."

She smiles and looks at him as she lets the warmth of his words course through her and warm up every inch of her. Who was she kidding; she was positively putty in his hands.

"I very much want to like you too," she replies softly. He smiles, and boldly takes a hold of her hand.

"Then what's holding you back, love?" he asks, and feels accomplished when she does not pull her hand away.

"It's just… this is new for me… willing to hook up with a guy who just out of nowhere shows up in town… I mean, why me anyway?"

"Why not you? You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. When I first saw your smile, it was as if the whole world lit up along with you. You have eyes that I would choose to look at over the sky on the most cloudless day, even if it were my last, your soft features devoid of any imperfections, even your voice sounds like it belongs to an angel."

Caroline holds up her hand, her heart racing a mile a minute at his words. Words that have never been spoken to her and she swears guys only say in the cheesy movies she loves so much.

"Okay stop, what are you? A poet?" she is blushing, and she knows it must show on her pale complexion, but hopes that blanket of night at least hides some of it.

He grins, undeterred, having an idea instead.

_"Never seek to tell thy love,_  
_Love that never told can be;_  
_For the gentle wind does move_  
_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_  
_I told her all my heart;_  
_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears,_  
_Ah! she did depart!_

_Soon as she was gone from me,_  
_A traveller came by,_  
_Silently, invisibly_  
_He took her with a sigh."_

Caroline does not know what to say, and she is once more left at a loss for words.

"Love's Secret, by William Blake," he says.

"Nik…" she says, unable to say more. Just who manages to recite a poem out of thin air? Who was this man that made her feel as if she had walked into a fairy-tale?

"Call me Klaus," he leans in, and when she doesn't lean away, he brushes his lips against hers. He hears her inhale, before he feels her hands on the back of his neck pull him closer, and her lips pressing against his.

"Klaus…" she whispers into his mouth, and he wants nothing more than to hear her say it again.

* * *

**Author's Note II:**

**Something I'd like to note, is that I feel like the whole Caroline Klaus thing is moving really fast, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it in the scenario where Klaus and Caroline do not meet in violence. I tried to think back to when Klaus showed signs of starting to fall for Caroline, but I could not think of it. It felt to me as if his feelings came out of nowhere besides the fact that she is beautiful, and it isn't until later that he seems to learn more about her on a deeper level.**

**Similarly, it is obvious there is something there for Caroline as well(big duh), and if it weren't for the fact that when they meet he is the biggest and baddest villain around, she would have totally tapped that, and there wouldn't be all this dancing around each other that frustrates me to no end! Not to mention the whole Tyler thing which might not have happened the way it did in the series. I only included it because, well, the whole love triangle between Caroline and Tyler and Klaus is so big in the show, I wanted to add a bit of that in here.**

**And that is why I hope you are not put off by how fast this seems to have happened.**

***I normally hate, and never take scenes from a show and put it in my story, but I had to make an exception for this scene. 1) It is one of my favorite scenes between the two, and 2) we all know if it weren't for the who "evil original who is destroying my relationship with my now hybrid werewolf" thing was going on, Caroline would have totally kissed him then and there! We could all see that. And not to mention, 3)I think it fit rather nicely with what I was trying to accomplish with this chapter.**

**And on the FINAL note, I hope you guys like the poem by William Blake, "Love's Secret". I would welcome your interpretation of it in reviews and then maybe next chapter I'll share with you my own interpretation, and give you a shoutout(and cookies) if I especially liked what you had to say about it. Who knows, this poem might be what shapes the story itself...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Klaus' point of view and his intentions for being in Mystic Falls, as well as some heated moments ;)**

**I will try to update this by next weekend if not beforehand based on the feedback I receive!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**My writer's ego is terribly hurt. I thought I did a pretty good job of starting this story! But apparently not good enough for a review to be left for my efforts. But alas, I cannot blame my readers! After all, I understand that sometimes one chapter is not enough to solidify if a story is good or not. And depending on what you like, I guess it's okay if this story is not for you. Still, for those that did enjoy it, here is the next chapter! There is some smut, although not my best I'll have to say. But I'm sure there will be better in the future.**

_**Disclaimer**:** Vampire Diaries is definitely not mine, but if this plot is as original as I hope it is, I own that!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

He manages to get her to agree to come to the hotel that he is staying in, and he is trying not to think about the actions that are so uncharacteristic of him.

He does not know why he did not simply compel her to sleep with him in the first place, why he felt the need to answer her with honesty that surprised him beyond measure.

He had sworn on the lives of his siblings for Christ's sake! While it might not have meant anything to her ears, it was groundbreaking for him. His siblings were everything to him, almost as much as his current mission. Once he finished what he had set out to do in this town, he would finally be able to bring his siblings back to him.

He had gone to Mystic Grill because it was the most popular restaurant in the town, and he thought it would be the ideal place to find out whether or not a certain rumor about this town was correct, one that he had been waiting years for, and one he wanted to see with his own eyes. Yet instead of focusing on his mission like he had intended, he spent the majority of the night trying to convince a _human_ girl to sleep with him out of her own free will. Not once did he even consider draining her of her blood, the mere thought made something unpleasant twist in his undead heart.

And as he played through everything he had told her, he found that nothing he had said was remotely close to a lie.

If he were honest with himself, he would say that he doesn't remember the last time he had enjoyed being in the presence of someone else like he had with Caroline tonight. The last time he felt so at peace and carefree like that was before he had been turned into a vampire, before Mikael made it his mission to hunt them down and kill them like they were the scum of the Earth. Since then he was always on guard, untrusting of anyone around him, and seeing people as a mere means to an end.

So why was she different?

She was beautiful, she was witty, charismatic, and he just knew that she would be a feisty little thing in bed as well. But he had encountered plenty of women with the same characteristics. It would be so easy to make her give in to her with a single look into her eyes and a few words of persuasion, like he had done with plenty of women before her.

But something in him didn't want her under deceit. He wanted her to want him out of her own will, because she truly wanted him like he wanted her.

And while that should be enough to scare the hell out of him, and more than enough reason to break her pretty little neck like he should with any distraction from his goal, it felt more liberating than anything else…

It was a break in his routine, a break that happened in seconds when he saw that boy's grin slide from his face as the blonde beauty dismissed his attempts to make her jealous. He saw the power that she possessed, and the more he talked to her the more she pulled him in.

There was a light about her, a light that he had never seen before. A light that he found himself wanting to preserve and protect, to keep from ever being extinguished, to make his own and no one else's.

Because yes, he was the most selfish creature in the world, and yes Caroline was an exquisite gift of nature that he wanted to have to himself when he clearly did not deserve her.

Yet here she was, riding in his car, talking a mile a minute about who knows what.

"…tell my mom I'm with you. In case you decide to turn into a psycho murder after all. At least she'll know who to look for in case I disappear for a few days."

Klaus grins and raises an elegant eyebrow at her suggestion.

"And say I am not a psycho murders, love, would your mother approve that you're with me?" he challenges, really wishing she would stop spinning stories in her head that he was going to hurt her. If he hurt her, it would be pain of the most exquisite nature, where she would only beg for more…

She is silent as she seems to honestly regard his question.

"How old are you?"

He stalls, knowing this is a question he cannot answer truthfully like he has up to this point. Yet he does not want to lie to her either.

"Older than you might think."

"Please tell me you're not forty…" she says.

He chuckles.

"And if I was? Age is but a number, don't you agree?"

She does not answer, but rather stares intently at his face, and he can practically see the gears in her brain working.

"24?" she guesses. He grins, deciding to indulge her.

"Very good, are you sure you're not a witch?"

She openly laughs.

"I sure am not, but I think my friend Bonnie thinks she is. And don't think she's crazy, because she's not. There's been times when she does these freaky things and if I believed in myths I might just believe her on it."

He chuckles and pondered about whether her friend Bonnie is on to something. After all, he is sure that if he were to find another supernatural creature in this town, it would definitely be a witch.

"If you are really uncomfortable love, why don't you tell one of your close friends that you're with me? Don't women just love to be included in naughty plans and juicy gossip?"

She appreciates the honesty in his words, and she sees he is really trying to make her feel comfortable doing this, something she did not expect. And against her better judgment, she was beginning to trust him.

"And what should I tell them? 'Oh hey Elena, Bonnie, I'm going with a guy I've never met before to the hotel he is staying at while he's in town taking care of some business or another. I might or might not sleep with him, depending on whether he turns out to be a psycho murder or not. On the bright side, he's incredibly hot, and can recite poems from the top of his head. So at least he'd be a hot classy murderer. If you don't hear from me, assume the worst'."

He chuckles, amused as always at the words that make their way out of her mouth. He can tell that despite her playful tone of voice, she is nervous, and he assumes that she tends to blabber endlessly when she is nervous like she is doing now.

If only she knew just how many people he had killed, how right she was that he was a murderer. Although psycho might be pushing it. But he would be lying if he said he hadn't loved the feeling of sucking the very life force of his victims and all those that had opposed him, the feeling of power that came with being one of the original vampires. But this was something he did not intend for her to find out, at least not while he could help it.

So he focuses only on her, and now.

"But you are thinking of sleeping with me then?" he looks away from the road and raises his eyebrows at her, and grins when she blushes under his stare.

"If you must know… I haven't decided yet," she folds her arms across her chest looks away and out the window of his newest silver 2014 BMW. The buildings she knows like the back of her hand are passing by, and she finds it hard to believe that she is in a car with a stranger in a town she knows so well. Her nerves are acting up, but no matter how nervous she is, a big part of her doesn't want to let this opportunity slip by.

She doesn't want this night to end.

"Then pray tell, what shall we do at the hotel room?"

"Well, I'll probably have to check your bags, make sure there's no funny business going on," she replies.

"If there was any funny business going on, love, I wouldn't be focusing my attention on beautiful woman and getting to know her," he decides to be bold and reaches for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He hears her heart rate speed up and smiles at her, his own pride swelling when she grips his hand harder in hers and smiles back at him. He takes the time to relish in the softness of her skin, the warmth that radiates of her slim and elegant fingers.

He has never been the kind to hold hands with a woman, but he rather enjoys the feeling he gets when he does so with her. Perhaps it is the mere fact that no other woman has given him the urge to simply hold her hand. Usually he has his way with them and that's the end of it. But once more there is something different about this woman, something that makes him treasure every touch he can get, every smile she sends his way.

After all, she _is_ fragile. A simple car accident could kill her, a bit too much to drink. Next time he is in town she might be dead for all he knows. And the thought makes him frown.

But not tonight, not while she is within his reach.

So he drives to his hotel room, and as he parks he glances to watch her face closely.

Her eyebrows are the slightest bit scrunched, and he can hear once more as her heart beat picks up.

"So love, what will it be?" he emphasizes his question by reaching over and placing his hand on her thigh, and enjoys the sound of her breath as it hitches in her throat.

He leans in closer, and places kisses on the side of her face, slowly trailing down to her neck. Her hands trail up his arm as she turns in her seat to face him, guiding his mouth onto hers. She kisses him fiercely and he resists the urge to growl and drag her onto his lap, but he lets his hands wander to her waist and inside her shirt as he feels the skin of her stomach. The moan that escapes her throat is almost enough to drive him over the edge with a new wave of need.

So he pulls away from her sweet lips, closing his eyes to keep the desire at bay.

"Caroline, sweet, I really, really want you," and he opens his eyes and stares deeply in to his eyes.

And boy does she see it. She has always believed that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and all she can see in his eyes in that moment is pure desire. It scares her and excites her at the same time. She glances over at the hotel, so close and welcoming.

Caroline Forbes is far from a prude young woman, and it does not take much reasoning on her part to justify having sex with a stranger. After all, this is by far one of the most handsome men she has ever seen in her life, and at worst he will be just another asshole that leaves town and never contacts her again. But at least she would have had sex with a very handsome man, and hopefully it would be good sex.

And she is horny. Very, very horny.

So she makes up her mind.

"Show me your room then," she says breathlessly.

He grins, and places one final kiss on her lips before he shuts off the ignition and opening the door to his car. He moves to the other quickly just as she is closing the door, grins at her again, and takes her hand in his.

She barely registers the turns and stairs they take to get to the room, but as soon as they are through the door he is all over her. His lips crash onto hers and she grabs onto his back, her lips moving against his. She feels his hands on her sides as he eases up her shirt. She grins onto his mouth and pulls away from his, taking a few steps back. He eyes her warily as she smirks and she moves her hands to the hem of her shirt.

He has to hold himself back when she pulls the shirt up, the creamy color of her skin slowly being revealed to him followed by the lacy red bra underneath as she lets the shirt fall to the floor next to her.

"Mm," he says aloud as he approaches her, taking her hand and twirling her around once.

"You truly are a magnificent beauty," he eyes every inch of her exposed skin before pulling her hard onto his chest. She smiles up at him as she places her hands under his shirt and trailing them up his back before leaning up to his ear.

"Your turn," she whispers. He doesn't need to be told twice as he moves to take off his own shirt, nowhere near as slowly as she did, and tosses it to the side when he's done.

Her eyes take their time as they trail up his pale torso, her hands following close behind. It amazed her just how pale he was, a tone that could rival hers. He wasn't exactly toned, and rather slim. But it looked right on him.

"Are you sure you're not a model?" she asks him teasingly, and he takes it as a compliment.

"I can be whatever you want me to be, love," and he pulls her back into a kiss, guiding her to where the bed was.

She giggles when she falls back onto the bed and bounces a bit. He takes a moment to admire her with her hair splayed out around her, chest heaving, and eyes glazed over. He climbs over her and begins to trail kisses from her mouth, down her neck, and onto her chest. He takes his time between her breasts, his hand urging her to arch her back as he unclasps her bra in one fluid motion. He slips it off her body and licks his lips as he sees her newly revealed flesh.

He kisses his way back up her chest, her breathing just a little bit quicker than moments before.

"What do you want Caroline?"

Her eyes are closed as his hands ghost over her skin, leaving goosebumps where his fingers touch her hypersensitive flesh. His touch is electrifying and it sends a jolt of pure lust right to her core. She wants him to touch her everywhere all at once, she wants to feel his tongue on her skin, and him inside of her, but she has never been the kind of girl to talk dirty, and it looks like that's what he wants.

She was used to guys getting in and out, but Klaus seemed to be enjoying taking his sweet time. Part of her relished in it, and part of her just wanted to get down to it and end this frustration that was quickly beginning to build up within her.

"Klaus…" she whispers as he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks on it, her hands flying to his head and grasping onto his hair.

His hands slowly reach down her legs and takes of her shoes, before travelling back towards the buttons of her pants. He undoes them and begins to pull her pants down until she is only in her black panties. They aren't even her sexiest pair, but like every time she has found herself in this situation, she feels newly exposed.

He kisses her from her stomach to her inner thigh, his finger ghosting over her sensitive flesh before he presses his fingers against her core.

She moans and arches up against his hands, desperately wanting more.

"Tell me…."

She bites her bottom lip, trying to speak her desire and not all at once.

So instead she manages to flip them over, with him on bottom and her on top.

He looks up at her with an amused look, and finds himself chuckling. She smiles and kisses him on his lips.

"I'm not in the mood for games right now," she tells him as she grinds against the bulge in his pants.

He groans and decides not to push, because as much as he would like to make this last he finds himself also impatient for the pretty vixen in her undergarments atop of him. Besides, the night is young, and he was sure even she wasn't aware that they were far from over. If she had a curfew, she'd better be ready to break it.

So he flips them back over before she can get too much fun out her little dominating act, as much as he enjoys it, and makes quick work of removing his own pants to reveal black boxers underneath.

"Very well, love, but I think I want to tease you a bit more," he smirks and she eyes him wearily.

"Turn over," he whispers as he runs his hands up her legs.

She blushes, knowing where this was going, and feeling another wave of desire wash over her at the thought. So she obliges, turning onto her belly and feeling herself shiver as his lips travel up her body. His hands travel over her legs and linger on her behind, before they grab onto her panties and begin to pull them off.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful," she hears him say, and feels her heart skip a beat before she moans at the feel of one of his fingers making their way inside of her.

"My, aren't you a tight little thing…" she is lost in the waves of pleasure and arches against him. She is disappointed when he removes it and presses it against her.

"Now will you tell me what you want?" he urges as he whispers against her ear.

So she turns her head and looks into his eyes, wanting only one thing.

"I want you… inside of me."

And then he is, so fast she is taken aback as she is stretched in the most delicious way. She's not even sure when he took of his boxers, but she doesn't care as he pounds into her from behind. She moans out his name and grabs onto one of his hands that is on her hips.

She is confused when he pulls out of her, but is pleased when he turns her around and kisses her on the mouth. She kisses him passionately and wraps her legs around him when she feels him pick her up and gasps when he presses her up against the wall across the bed.

His eyes are wild and she gasps at the feel of him ramming into as she is pressed against the wall. She has never been taken in this way before, and she finds that she enjoys it more than any other position she has ever been in. She clutches on his shoulder and digs her nails into his back as he continues to enter her again and again. She sucks on the flesh of his neck and bites down unconsciously when she feels a wave of ecstasy crash over her.

He is absolutely lost within her depths, and when she bites on his neck, he feels his own teeth elongate as the urge to sink his own fangs into her tender flesh, but as his fangs hover over her neck, he fights the urge and bites his own lip instead, his own rhythm unfaltering as he feels his own release wash over him.

As he comes to a stop he feels her limp in his arms, her body still breathing heavily and her hands still clutching his shoulders.

He nuzzles her neck and places a kiss on it, once more fighting the urge to dig his fangs into her flesh.

"Enjoy yourself, love?"

She looks up at him with hooded eyes, blushes and grins.

"Very much," she replies. He grins back and kisses her on the lips before grabbing hold of her and carrying her back to the bed, lying down with her beside him. She snuggles up against his arms and he finds himself gently stroking her naked flesh, already wanting her once more.

"You know, I don't normally cuddle after sex," he tells her, knowing it was the truth. She grins up at him.

"And I don't normally have sex with strangers from out of town."

He chuckles, feeling a swell of pride that he was an exception and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Then I guess we're even, love."

* * *

She is amazed when they spend the next few hours alternating between sex and cuddling. She has never felt so exhausted and satisfied in all her life. Not even when she was dating Tyler and spent numerous nights at his house had she ever felt so pleased. She even felt that if it wasn't for her needing a breather, Klaus himself could go on without a break.

Now Klaus had excused himself to get them something to drink and eat as she requested of him, and while her body desperately wanted to sleep, she fought it as she looked around the room. It was your typical room with a single bed in the center, a TV to the side, a bathroom around the corner, a few side tables, and his bags in the corner.

She is tempted to go into his bag and really see what's in them, but at this point she finds that she doesn't care and it doesn't matter what he is because she has already slept with him, and whatever she finds won't make a difference now. As he looks at the bedside table however, something catches her attention. It is a small rectangular piece of white paper with elegant cursive on the back. As she leans in closer for a looks, it reads, _"With my dearest love"_.

Panic rears up within her at the words.

Could Klaus be married?

The thought had never crossed her mind, that he might be a married man.

Sleeping with a stranger was one thing, but sleeping with a _married man_? That was not something that Caroline would ever willingly do, and stoop down to.

"Oh my god," her hands go up to her mouth as she feels regret and disgust rise up within her. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply before opening them once more.

With a shaking hand she reaches for what can only hold a picture on the other side. She hesitates for only a moment, her curiosity too much to ignore. So she slides it off the table and turns it, only to nearly drop it as her eyes gaze upon it.

It is worn, the black and white colors faded, and It is obvious this pictures is at least a century old.

But that is not what she notices immediately.

What she sees, is the face of none other than her best friend…

Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**Author's Note II:**

**So uh, I really wanted to have this chapter up by last week, but yeah, lack of muse and mulling over the Originals episode. I mean, I was a little outraged*spoiler alert* that Hayley is going to have the child of Klaus, but at the same time I appreciated the director's decision at the end, when Klaus calls Caroline to tell her he hopes one day he'll be able to show her New Orleans. I hope that meant what I took it to mean, that Caroline is still Klaus' love interest even if his child will be from another woman. Which makes sense, and he does say that every King needs an heir, but doesn't refer to Hayley as his Queen. So um, yeah. Not sure what to expect from the new Spin-off either, but I do love Klaus, and at least that'll mean that Klaus might have some redemption as the "villain" and won't have to be killed in the end! :D **

**Anyways, back to my story, I hope that my readers begin to see the plot thicken(trust me, there is a plot, there is always a plot). Klaus most definitely has an agenda for being in mystic falls, and I have plenty of ideas as long as my muse holds up. **

**Did ya like? Hate? Not good enough? Let me know! :)**

**Review.**


End file.
